


Taste of Mint

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [46]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: A box on his desk catches Keela’s interest.





	

A box on his desk catches Keela’s interest. It sits in a cocoon of white paper carefully unfolded, two long pieces of red and green ribbon laid out by its side with a small note tented nearby. The box itself is plain pine, the lid unfortunately still in place so she cannot see the contents, but she is not shy about asking. 

“A gift from a secret admirer?” she says as she stops at the corner and cocks a hip into it.

“Not a secret one,” Rylen answers. “This one’s been hounding me for years. Can’t say her attempts at my affection haven’t been working.”

She shifts just a little and for a moment seems intent on scratching away an invisible speck. When she lifts her head again it’s with a determined disinterest he’s seen in council chambers and marbled halls. “Oh?”

Rylen sits back with a smile, slick and knowing. “It’s from my mum. Go on, take a look.”

Keela takes some time first to glare at him before complying. A familiar scent pricks her nose as she does, strong and clear, a scent she has associated with him since their first meeting. Bundled in crinkled cloth are dozens and dozens of pieces of peppermint cut into little squares, swirling with red and green stripes like the ribbons. She’s caught him many times with the candy, accepted a few for her own, has often found its influence in his words and kisses, but didn’t realize it came from such a personal source. 

Rylen plucks a piece from inside and pops it into his mouth. “Bit of a hobby for her, candy making, and she’s been sending me bushels since I left for the order. Always looked forward to getting them, so did the other lads when I felt like sharing.” He reaches in for another and holds it out for her. “Want a taste?”

With a smirk of her own she circumvents his offering and chases after his lips instead. A burst of coolness fills her mouth as she plunders his, tongue sweeping in slow strokes that tickle toes, with a thoroughness that has even her forgetting meetings and plans and everything else. When he moves to pull her closer it is with some reluctance that she moves out of his grasp, but it is worth it to see the bewildered, blissful look upon his face, the way it lights up with mirth when he finds himself without and realizes it as she clicks the stolen mint against her teeth. 

“Very sweet.”

He laughs, the timbre of it sending goosebumps across her skin, and she doesn’t resist this time as arms tug her into his lap. “As if you know anything about being sweet, lass.”

“Why don’t you teach me? I am a quick learner.” To emphasize her point she digs fingers into his hair and gives a gentle tug, watches eyes flutter and his chest rise with a quick breath.

“Keela…” 

She doesn’t care if it’s a warning or a plea, or the beginning of a clever quip about how his candy is as hard as her head - there’s been enough talking between the warmth of their bodies and the fresh chill in her head. She kisses him until the taste of mint dissolves away in their mouths and then long after that.


End file.
